The after effects of desire
by Lowrong
Summary: 65279; Max meets and befriends a new X-5, who has had a much darker past at manticore then she has, and falls for one of her best friends.
1. default chapter

Alt Fic. Alternate Universe.  
  
"The after effects of desire"  
by Lowrong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dark angel.. but o man i wish i did drool drool  
  
Time Frame: Alternate Universe  
  
Summery: Max meets and befriends a new X-5, who has had a much darker past at manticore then she has, and falls for one of her best friends.  
  
Discretion: R. Sexual content and some course language.  
  
7:12A.m.  
  
"Hello?" Max asks the person on the opposite end of the phone quizzical. "Hey max, its Alec. We have a code red. There is an X-5 in sector 4, and Whites getting close. Meet at my house in 10" "Alec, it might take more then 10, but Ill be there as quickly as I can. Later" Max hangs up the phone and looks around for her roommate. "Hey OC, Im leaving now, I have a situation, so Ill see you at work k." As Max hears OC acknowledge her goodbye, she grabbed her keys off the table and headed for the door.  
  
7:30A.m.  
  
As Alec is looking for his wallet he hears a knock on the door, and yells at Max to come in. "Hey Max ready to leave?" he asks her with a look of anticipation. "Ya, lets get this thing over with. Once we get the X-5 I was thinking that we should bring her to Logans, he can get her an ID." Max says in more of an ordered voice then a suggestive one. "Ok. you're the boss. Speaking of which, once were done with this, we need to get to work before Normal fires our asss. And by our I mean your. You've been late 4 times in the last two weeks." Alec yells at Max as they shut the door. Max and Alec both head outside to were Max has her ninja parked. "So were is this X-5 again?" "I told you on the phone, sector 4, and we need to hurry before she starts to move." As Alec said this, they speed off on the motorcycle.  
  
7:45A.m.  
  
Once they got into sector 4, they started eyeballing every girl there age that they saw. As they were driving slowly down the street they saw a girl of maybe 20 with long black hair, and an army outfit on. She had a backpack with her and small sleek black sunglasses on. Even through the sunglasses Alec and Max could both see that she looked very scared and alone. Max stopped her bike and got off. "You stay here with the bike, and keep the engine on, Im gonna go see if that's her." "Ya sure, but why do I have to stay here?" Alec whined to Max with a sheepish look. "Because, Im afraid that you would just hit on her and scare her away!" Max shouted at him. "Hey!, that only happened once,.. and besides, I didn't think that was the girl we were looking for." "Ya well, lets make sure that it doesn't happen again, so you stay here, don't leave, and keep the engine on, just in case we need a fast getaway." Alec did as he was told and left the engine on, while not moving an inch, just watching what Max did.  
  
"Hey, you lost?" Max asked the scared girl as sweetly as possible. "ya kind of. I don't know the city very well, but ill be fine on my own thanks" the girl told Max as innocently as she could. "Ok then, but if you need any help just ask" as Max said this she turned her back to the girl and flipped her hair as inconspicuously as she could. As Max did this the mystery girl noticed the barcode on the back of Maxs neck and got the clue thrown out to her. "Hey, wait, I guess I could use some help!" The girl shouted to Max as she walked towards the bike. "Hi, my name is Lisa, designation X-5 495. Thanks for the help. How did you find me though?" As Lisa asked Max this, Max looked at Alec with awe. "Ya, how did we find her. I mean how did we know she was here, and were to look?" Max looked at Alec as she said this. "Well, I got a call from Logan, he would have called you but I told him that you might be sleeping since you looked so tiered at work yesterday. O and by the way, Im Alec." "Hi, nice to meet you both, and thanks again." Lisa said this as she looked around the crowded sector. "umm there is only room for two on that thing, so Im just gonna steal that one over there k." As soon as Lisa was done talking she walked ten feet to her left and stated to hot-wire a motorcycle. It was the same make and model as Maxs, but a slightly darker black. Possibly because it had been washed more frequently. "Ok, im good to go, so... were are we going?" "O ya, were gonna take you to my friend Log ans, he will help you get a new ID, or out of town, which ever you feel like doing." " O that's nice of him, why would he do that for someone he has never met, and id like to stay if that's ok." "Log ans the all American freedom fighter perfect super hero boy" Alec chimed in. "NO HE ISN'T!, he just wants to help us." Max let her know with a side note of anger towards Alec for putting down Logan. "Ok then.." Lisa says awkwardly. "Lets get going, I dunno how safe it is here." 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Max, Alec, and Lisa closely behind them all arrived at Log ans apartment building in about ten minutes. As Lisa parked her newly acquired motorcycle, she got off and looked at the building in front of her. "Holy shit, the people who live here must be loaded!" Lisa exclaimed as she gazed at the building. "ya, most of them are" Max said in a quiet voice. "So we gonna go up now, or are we gonna lounge around the parking lot forever?" Alec said in a bored tone. "Fine lets go, besides were gonna be late for work if we don't hurry up." Max said as they headed for the door. "Hey, didn't Normal say that he was hiring?" Alec asked with a hint of anticipation and excitement in his voice. "ya I think so, why?" "Because I could get him to hire Lisa." "Ummm.. you guys don't have to do that for me, you've already done more then enough." Lisa said this while noticing that Alec was still looking excitedly at her.  
  
Maybe he likes me, she thought to herself. God I hope he does, hes so hot, with those gorgeous blue eyes, and his unruly blond hair that goes just down to his ears. Hes also got a sweet ass. Lisas thoughts were basically the same the entire walk up the stairs to Log ans apartment. "Ok, were here." Max said as she opened the door, and beaconed Lisa to come in with her and Alec. "Logan, were back, and we got her with no trouble." Max shouts as she heads for the computer/living room. " O hey, that's good, Iv got the program running to make her an ID, so any time your ready for it. Itll only take a couple of minutes." He states without ever looking away from his computer screen. "ya sure, were ready, what do you need?" Max asks as she joins Logan at the computer. "well, her name, a new name if she so wishes, and a picture." "That's it?" Max asks looking at him in shock. "ya, that's it." As Logan finishes speaking Lisa joins in the room, well more like is dragged in the room by Alec "Ok, ummm... Hi?" Lisa said shyly, as she blushed and stared at her feet. "My name is Lisa." "Hi nice to meet you." Logan said with a smile, and an outstretched hand. Lisa reluctantly took the hand, but then went back to looking at the floor. "If you could look here please, I will take your picture, and you will have your ID" Logan said while fixing the angle in which the web-cam was facing. "O, ya no problem.. I don't have to smile do I" She said jokingly. "Nah, just look straight at it." The picture was taken, and turned into an ID. Once Logan brought Lisa the ID a few moments later, she looked at it and was surprised at how authentic looking it was. "Hey Lisa would you like something to drink?" Logan offered. "ya that would be great" she said in return. "There are some sodas on the table in the kitchen, help yourself." Logan pointed her to the kitchen, and began to type on the computer again. As Lisa was in the kitchen Max, and Alec took seats on ether side of Logan at the computer. "Was she that shy when you went up to talk to her in sector 4 Max?" Logan asked looking concerned. "No she wasn't, I could tell that she was shy when I went up to her, but she wasn't like that" Max said "ya i noticed, I wonder why she was like that with Logan?" Alec said looking at Logan and Max. "Its because I remember both Max and Alec from Manticore, but Iv never met you before" Logan, Max, and Alec all jumped as they noticed that Lisa had returned from the kitchen with her soda. "O, well that makes sense. That's right you where on my unit, that is until we left." Max said while remembering her days back at Manicure. It took a moment for her to place Lisa in her memory, but she found her. She remembered the little girl with the designation 495, and the nic-name Lisa. The girl back then looked nothing like what she looks like now, she used to have short but wavy light brownish red hair, and the nicest green eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes were the only thing that looked the same, her hair was now long, it was down to her elbows, black, and straight. Her eyes looked the same, at first glance, but as Max took a second glance, she saw the sadness and uncertainty that laid behind them. "Why are you so self conscious and unsure of yourself?, I remembered you to be outspoken and proud, what happened?" Max asked in concern to her newly found sibling from her dark past at manticore.  
  
"Once you all escaped and left us behind, I was moved to a new unit, they though that the ones in your unit may have been corrupted, so they separated us. I got put into the second unit, but was soon moved up to the elite, when they did there strength testing. That's were I met Alec, well her was known as 494 back then." She finished her sentence and took a look at Alec, who was also staring back at her in concern. Once she looked away from Alec she continued with her dark tale of the past. "Once I got into the elite, I thought that I would be safe from what might happen to the rest of my unit, but I was wrong. The elite was harder physical and mentally. That didn't bother me though, because I was so busy with training that I didn't have time to really absorb what they told us about the outside world, and your 12 escapees being traders, I knew it wasn't true, I knew you guys just wanted to be truly alive, so you did it. You left and became alive." She stopped for a dramatic pause, and a chance to get a breath or two before continuing. "So I was in the elite working hard, and trying to live what most of the kids in manticore would call a normal life. I was getting pretty good at following orders, and living the way I was told to, but i could never get used to the darkness in the barracks, after lights out. I couldn't just lay there like I was supposed to, so I would go for walks." Lisa looked up at everyone who seemed to be listening intently. She looked around then to the ground instead of the wall opposite her, which she had been looking at while telling her story. She looked at the floor then edged herself to continue. "One night when I was walking down the hall, I was thinking deeply, and wasn't being careful. I had figured that everyone would be in bed or asleep at least. So when I heard them coming I froze, I didn't know what to do. So i did noting I just stood there, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed. But I was, and I wish I could have stopped them, but there were just too many. I stood there as five or six of Lydeckers men were doing there rounds. This was when I was around the age of 15 or 16 Im guessing, and I didn't know what to do. They saw me, so there was no use in trying to hide, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but I got lost, and ran into a corridor with a dead end, I tried to open the doors that were surrounding this corridor, but they were locked. Every last one of them was locked. They finally caught up to me, and they knocked me to the ground. Then once I got up, two of them grabbed my arms, so I kicked them and they backed off. Then another three attacked me and held me to the wall. The two I had kicked came back and helped them hold me there. I couldn't move, I was trapped, the last one, the captain of the squad, he came at me and I couldn't stop him. He tore my shirt off by the neck, and then started to grad me, and feel me. I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know what he was going to do, so I just fought back, I tried, I tried so hard, but there was nothing I could do. He stopped touching my chest, and went down, he unzipped my pants, and, he, he umm pulled them off me." As Lisa was telling this part of her story a tear ran down her check. Then another, then more uncontrollable tears started to stream down her cheeks. No matter how hard it was to do, she was determined to finish what she had started. When she spoke agian the tears were still falling, but her voice was stoic, and strong. "He pulled my pants off, then unzipped his, and pulled it out. As he did this the other guards just stood there holding me to the wall as I struggled, then they started to laugh. They actually laughed, as he had his way with me. He violated me.. he raped me, and they laughed. When he was finished they stood there staring at me, while I cried and screamed, I screamed the entire time he was doing it to me, but no one came. When he was done they let me go, I fell onto the ground and just lay there, I couldn't get up, I was bleeding, and they looked at me and laughed. They turned to the captain who told them to "finish the job",they then started to kick me. I screamed and screamed. I couldn't stop them. I wanted to die. Then finally a light at the end of the hall came on, and I heard someone yell at them. Then a gun shot, then another, and another. I curled up into a ball and cried, I was so scared, I could hear them falling onto the ground, the one that had ordered the others to kick me, was shot, and he fell right onto me, I could taste his blood in my mouth, in my tears. I cried and cried, I just couldn't stop. Once the shots stopped flying I just stayed as I was, curled in my ball crying, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the man that I had always though would be the one person who was evil enough to not care if this had happened or not. It was Lydecker. He took off his jacket and put it around me, He picked me up, and carried me to the infirmary. He got them to check me, make sure I wasn't pregnant and then gave me some new clothes. He then told me I could stay there as long as I wanted, and could start my training agian, only when I though I could handle it. And if that wasn't enough from a man I didn't think would give a damn, he took me aside, and asked me if I had any questions about what had just happened. He told me that it wasn't my fault, and that he knew I had been walking around at night. He never wanted this to happen, and he was sorry I had to go through it. He promised that from now on, he wouldn't put enough guards on duty at the same time that would be able to detain one of us soldiers. So i stayed in the inferior for a week or so, then requested to be put back into my own barracks, and he told me that no one would have to know about this if I didn't want them to. And shortly after that he noticed that I was afraid of anyone I didn't know, or even didn't recognize, and that I was also afraid of boys, so he moved me to a bunk with girls only." By the end of her story Lisa was crying, and shaking with rage. "Oh my god, I had no idea. I remember you now. I remember you had lived in my bunk for about 4 years, and then left, came back for about a week. We didn't know were you had went, then you left and I never saw you agian." Alec said looking at Lisa with a mix of sympathy and worry. Alec then came close to Lisa expecting her to pull away, but when she didn't he gave her a hug, and she just remained in his grip crying. While Alec was hugging Lisa Max looked at Logan in shock and came in to also hug Lisa. "Id give you a hug, but I cant." Logan said looking extremely uncomfortable. "What do you mean by that?" Lisa asked as she lifted her head "Logan has this retro virus thing that wont let Max and Logan touch or else he dies." Alec said as fast as he could get the words out of his mouth. He then went on to wipe the tears off of Lisas gorgeous face, and gave her another hug. "When you left I missed you." Alec said as he put his head on the top of Lisas, who was still shaking, but had quieted her sobs. "I missed you too" Lisa said in a few broken gasps of air. Alec and Max just stay there hugging Lisa until she was calmed down, and stopped crying. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
9:30A.m. Jam Pony  
  
Max walked through the entrance of Jam pony, while Alec walked with Lisa, who was walking slowly and wearily. "Where have you been missy miss!, your late agian, and now you've got my golden boy late as well.!!" The man who Lisa assumed must be Normal from what Alec and Max had told her. She took a look at him and wanted to turn around and get the hell out of there. "Sorry Normal I had some business elsewhere to attend to." Max said while walking past normal and going straight for her bike, which was hanging on the wall. "Hold it there, what type of "business elsewhere" did you have to miss half an hour of work for. And if its not new and better then the lame half assed excuses your moron friends have been making for your unexplained tardiness, your fired on the spot." "I had to go pick up my sister from sector 4, she got lost, and I had to look for her" Max said with a nonchalant care-free attitude to her. "O well, that's new,.. ok .. get to work. bip bip bip!, Alec why are you late." "I had to help Max find her sister." Alec said as he also started to get his bike off the wall with Lisa right on his heels. "O.. you mean she really has a sister?" Normal said with a look of disbelief. " Ya, this is her, her name is Lisa, and I want you to hire her, since your looking for employees." Alec said quickly as if almost for it to slip past Normal. "Why should I, give me five reasons, ans ill do it." Normal said with a raised eyebrow. "well lets see, shes a good worker, she's nice, respectful, umm. honest... and one more....umm.. o ya, she's really shy, so she's bound to be polite to the customers, and she would probably never be late, or slack off, or be an idiot so she doesn't get yelled at. There five good reasons.." Alec said all this while counting the five reasons on his fingers and looking at Lisa in between every one of his reasons. "Well sounds good. your hired. do you have a sector pass?" Normal asked looking at Lisa quietly, and circling her as a hyena would his pray. "umm. ya, i got it this morning" Lisa answered with her eyes to the floor. "Ok, do you know your way around the city?" Normal said with a look of curiosity on his face. "well I know a little, but not much. I just moved here." She said finally bringing herself to look at Normals knees. " Hey, don't worry, im not gonna hurt you.. you don't have to be so shy, and scared looking." Normal said sympathetically to Lisa. "Ok, thanks" she said looking him in the face, but still trying to look away. "Hey Alec, she seems to like you, show her the ropes ok." Normal said still eyeballing Lisa. "Ya sure. I was planning on it anyways." Alec responded matter-of-factly. "Ok then, you two get a move on, these packages are missing there mommies terribly." Normal says throwing Alec his messenger bag, which had been freshly stuffed with packages. "O ya, one more thing." Normal shouts as Alec and Lisa are going through the bag of packages. "Do you have a bike?" "Not yet, but I could get one if that's a problem." Lisa says frantically and looking sorry. "Hey, I said you don't have to be scared of me, and that's ok, we have plenty of extra bikes here at Jam Pony, just find one that you like, and keep it. No charge." Normal says as he starts writing Lisas name on the shift chart. "Are you sure, cause I cou.." Lisa starts to say before Normal cuts her off. "Don't worry about it, its fine, just take it." Normal says as Alec takes the bike off the wall that Lisa picked out. Lisa grabs a Jam Pony messenger bag out of the cabinet in which Alec instructed her to do before they walked out of Jam Pony together on there way to start Lisas first shift as a bike messenger.  
  
"Hey Max, come here." Normal yells at Max from half way across the room, as she walks out of the changing room, with freshly changed clothes on, and Original Cindy at her side. "Ya, what's up?" Max says as Cindy crosses her arms and looks at Normal with extreme attitude. "What's up with the new girl, she's your sister eh. Has she always been like this?" Normal looks at Max with great concern in his eyes, but a cool look on his face. "No, only since she was like 15. Shell warm up to you, she just doesn't like the boys." Max says trying to explain her sisters strange behavior. "Ya well, all the good ones don't like the boys, that's what I always say" Original Cindy remarks as though she is implying that Maxs sister is gay. "Not that way OC, she had a traumatic experience when she was younger, and is afraid of guys now." Max tries not to look Normal or Cindy in the eyes. "Oh, well nough said, I don't wanna pry, just wanted to know if it was her, or me." "Norm Norm, normally Id say that its you cause you're a creepy guy and all, but in this case its her,.. like I said though, shell warm up to you, once she gets to know you." Max says while patting Normal on the back, and leaving with Cindy at her side as always. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Jam Pony 6:00P.m.  
  
"Hey you guys, this is Lisa, I don't think that you guys got introduced this morning." Alec announced as he walks into a crowded Jam Pony. Lisa looks around, and moves a little closer to Alec then she would have liked to be. "Hey man, its alright these guys are my friends. There good people." Alec says putting his arm around a frightened Lisa. "Ill take your word for it." Lisa says as she looks into the crowd to try and spot Max. While scanning for Max, she notices that all of Alecs friends are staring at her, and her face turns an even redder shade of red, if possible. "Hey, man, its ok, I and I be keeping to myself if that's what you be afraid of, remember its all good. All the time. I be called Herbal Thought, but you can call me Herbal." Says an unknown man that seems to be Rastafarian to Lisas left. "umm.. thanks, Ill be sure to remember that. Hi, Im Lisa." Lisa says not sure of why or even how she got the confidence to talk to this unknown stranger. "See, I knew you could do it, there really good people, give them a chance, even you'll love them. Im serious, you NEED to lighten up." Alec say to her, almost as to sooth her. "You can trust me" Alec whispers into her ear. "I know I can trust YOU, its all them that I don't trust." Lisa says unsure of why everyone is still staring at her. "Ya, well you introduced yourself to Herbal, that's a start." Alec says to try and coacher her to meet new people. "ya but he seems nice, and hes one of your friends, and you should have good sense in who to hang around with and whatnot." Lisa says going back to almost her normal shade of pale white, as everyone stops noticeably staring at her. "Alec, do you think that we could leave soon, its really crowded in here, and Im really tiered." Lisa says as she yawns into Alecs shoulder. "Ya, sure, anything you want, were do you want to go?." Alec asks innocently. "I dunno, i should go find a place to stay" Lisa says while looking up and starts towards the door. "HEY! you can stay with us!" Lisa hears from behind her. She turns to see the mystery inviter, and notices Max and Cindy riding towards them on their bikes. "Are you sure!?" Lisa asks, in disbelief in this nice offer from someone she barely even knows. "Ya, after all, you ARE family!, your staying with us, and there's no way to get out of it." Lisa reluctantly accepts the offer, and all four of the off shift messengers ride their bikes down the road together. "Max, you seem in a good mood tonight, what's up?" "I dunno, i got back a small part of my life today. I mean there's three of us together now, so at least we know that us three are safe from that place, and we can stay together, and fight together. Were three strong, and I plan it to be like that for a long time." Max responds, then does a u turn, and returns the group by taking a dirt jump with her bike. "So you wanna see were we live, and im sure that by now, you'll wanna get out of that awful outfit." "Ya, that would be great, I hate these things." Lisa looks down at her uniform that brings back so much pain, then looks at her two newly acquired friends, and smiles. "Hey sugaaa, you can borrow some of mine, or Maxs clothes until you get some time to do some shopping. By the way Im Original Cindy, you'll be bunking with me and Max here for a while, hope you like the place." OC says while fixing her backpack on her right shoulder, and avoiding a divot in the road. "Well, this is it, what we little people like to call "home" you'll like it, its small but quaint." Max announces to the group, but only really meant it for Lisa. "Hey Alec you coming up?" Max asks looking at Alec with wonder at whether or not he will take the invite. "Ya sure, I don't have anywhere better to be. Naw, it'd be my pleasure." At that note all four of the messengers get off there bikes and begin to make there way up the 18 staircases with there bikes in hand. "How come you two are in such good moods today sugaa?" OC asks while the four make there way to the landing on the top of the 18th floor. "I dunno, I guesses its cause like I said I have another part of my family to be close to and all." Max answers with a smile on her face. "I guesses its cause I have someone who trusts me for no good reason, and I get to take care of them in bad situations.." Alec ponders aloud "such as crowds."Alec says more to Lisa then to OC. "Ok, this is it, it isn't much, but its home, so that's good enough for me." Max announced as she opens the door. "WOW, this place is great, its small and cosy, but still big enough for three people. I love it." Lisa exclaims as she steps past the threshold. "Im glad you like it, it's the best we can do in this little old broken city." Max says while yawing into her fist. "Hey you guys wanna head to crash or something, show Lisa a little of the good parts of living in a broken city?" Alec asks while storing his bike on the wall closest to the door. "Ya that sounds good, that is, if Lisas cool with it." Max says with a side glance at Lisa. "Ya sure sounds fun" Lisa says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Naw guys im just buggin, it sounds fine, id like to check it out." Lisa announced with joined hug attack from Max and OC. "But you gotta lend me some clothes. Im NOT going out in this ugly ass uniform anymore then I have to!" At that note the three girls headed to Maxes bedroom to change. After a few moments of muffled giggles, and barley understandable phrases such as "no way in hell im going out in that" and "when hell freezes over". After that, the three girls enter the living room, Max, and OC standing in front of Lisa, almost as a curtain to unveil a prize. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As Max and Cindy both moved simotaniously to one side of Lisa, Alec saw how different she looked when she was without her uniform of pain and darkness. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as Lisa, both inside and outside. He honestly thought that all three woman that night looked exceptionally good for their night on the town, but Lisa, she looked as though she had no idea at how beautiful she really did look in her newly acquired clothes. She was standing at the foot of the couch, with her gorgeous black hair down onto her back, over top of a black wife beater tank top. She had on black pants that went out wide, but stopped half way down her calf, on top of it all, she had on a blue plad t-shirt, to cover up the remaining skin that would have been exposed. Alec sat on the couch in awe as he saw the single most beautiful girl he had ever seen walk over to him, and ask him of his own opinion. Even though she wasn't dressed in nice, or even really girly clothes, she looked stunningly better then she had in her dull dark uniform. "What do you think?" Lisa asked blushing and looking at her very familiar feet. "WOW!, you look so much better then you did in your uniform.. I mean umm.. your uniform made you look.. umm... Damn this was a lot better sounding in my head." Alec said while mumbling away into his chest. "Thanks, I get what you mean." Lisa said while looking into Alecs eyes and smiling. "What I meant to say is that you look great." Alec said while smiling and looking back into Lisas warm but still very distanced eyes. "Uhem!!!!" Max and Cindy both said at the same time, as to hopefully draw the attention away from Lisa and onto them for a moment. "Hey wow, you guys look great too.. didn't I say that already?" Alec said while looking at Cindy who was wearing a shiny gold tank top with black tight pants, they went well together because of Cindys dark skin, and big afro puffs for hair. As he looked at Max, he noticed that she was looking back at him eagerly waiting for him to make some sort of hopefully nice comment about the way that she was dressed. He did think that she looked good though. She was wearing a pair of dark blue sunglasses on her head, and had her hair down as well on her red tank top, and to top it off, she had on a pair of tight but still flared out blue jean pants. Alec had never seen her look so girly before. He thought that is really did suit her though. The blue pants brought out the intensity of her dark brown eyes, and tanned looking skin. "Hey, wow you guys look great though, seriously, Max,.. since when have you been a girl?" At this comment by Alec, he was rewarded with a swift cuff to the head by Max. Since everyone was dressed and well commented on for being so, they all thought it best to get going, before it got too late out, and no one felt like getting smashed anymore. At that note everyone vacated the living quarters that was Max, Cindy, and now Lisas apartment. 


End file.
